Power and Perfection
by Indochine
Summary: Written for a friend. Miles Edgeworth and Agent Lang are competing to show Franziska who's the best in bed, because we all know men are very jealous when it comes to sex performance. Rated M for serious threesome, meaning sex.


**It's been a long time since I've posted anything. Okay, so this one was a real challenge for me, because I had never written something like that. I hope that some readers will enjoy it, though, even if this is a story featuring Lang, Franziska and Miles having sex. Once again, I apologize for all my grammar mistakes in the story, feel free to help me correct it! :)**

**This was written for my friend, The GoddessofDeath, she wanted a threesome with those three characters, and she wanted the two men to fight for Franziska's attention.**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story belong to CAPCOM (by the way, I'm very angry at them for not releasing AAI2, but I disgress! :( )**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Power and Perfection<strong>

Franziska von Karma opened her eyes.

She sat in her bed, naked, and turned her head to look at her side.

_Lang is still sleeping_, she noticed as a smile slowly stretched her lips.

His well-built body was recovered by her pure white sheets, and she could hear him breathing, watching as his chest raised and fell. Fortunately he didn't snort in his sleep.

She had begun to sleep with him a month ago, after the smuggling ring case on which she had met him. Desperate as he was after Shih-na's betrayal, it hadn't been hard to make him join her in her bed.

His presence was making her act strangely. She was turned on when she looked at his body, when she thought about who he was and how _powerful_ he was.

Before he had agreed to join her, she had touched herself at night, imagining him taking her with his large body, thrusting his cock in and out of her as he moaned her name.

When they had met again in Cohdopia, only a week after the end of the case, she knew something was different. She could feel it.

He had come to watch the trial, and after the verdict was decided, he had taken her to the restaurant. He was closer to her in a sense. He would brush her hand or her arm each time he was reaching for the bottle of wine, and he knew she would notice it.

And the night had been just the way she had imagined it to be. He had been nice and rough, teasing her in just the right places. He had been satisfied by her too, it seemed, because the next night he was at her door again. And it had continued and continued, even in her apartment in Germany. And there she was, with him in his bed.

Franziska was an experienced lover. She had slept with many men, and she knew what they enjoyed usually, what would make them feel good, and Lang hadn't been disappointed; after all, she was perfect in every way. The young prosecutor was more of a submissive one in bed, she preferred to be the little bitch men thought they were controlling. She _enjoyed_ being treated like a bitch.

At this moment, she heard a faint sound outside of her room. It seemed someone had entered her apartment. And since he or she was making noise, it was probably someone who had the key.

_Miles Edgeworth_ was the first name to come to her mind, unless it was her sister, but Heidi was always calling her before coming.

She put on her robe to cover herself because a von Karma was supposed to be always decent, and left her bedroom. In her kitchen she found that she had been right; Miles Edgeworth was apparently making tea or coffee. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Freeze criminal," she said, her face absolutely serious. Miles Edgeworth stopped his actions and raised his hands so that she could see them.

"I'm not armed," he said, and she heard the slightest chuckle in his voice. It had always been a game between them, like other children are playing hide and seek. But even when they had become older, either her or him would try to surprise the other by yelling "Freeze!"

The first time they had slept together had been because of their little game. She had been twelve and him nineteen, and she was beginning her teenage years while he was becoming a proper adult.

When he had shouted "freeze", surprising her, she hadn't been able to react and had been pushed on her bed. There, he had tried to "arrest" her but his eyes had met hers and for a long moment none of them had done anything. She had been staring into his eyes when she had seen lust and love mixed in them. He had opened his mouth to say something but she had seized the opportunity, and kissed him, slipping her wet tongue inside his mouth. He had been too surprised to react at first, but then the feelings she had seen in his eyes had taken control over him, and… she had lost her virginity.

There hadn't been only one time. Each time her father would be away or too concentrated in his work, Miles would take her in his room and make love to her.

The last time she had slept with him was during the case at Hazakura Temple. It had been a year since they had seen and felt each other, and they hadn't been able to refrain themselves.

Franziska watched as Miles slowly turned around to face her, the smallest smile lingering on his lips because of this game they used to play.

No more words were pronounced as Miles dropped his hands at his sides, Franziska still leaning against the door frame, her arms still crossed. Since she didn't make any move, he walked towards her, and in one fluid motion he grabbed her arm and pulled herself to him, her face very close to him, but she didn't pushed him away. She wanted it.

_Lang's still sleeping in your bed_, a little voice whispered to her in her head.

_I don't care_, she answered herself, _I want Miles Edgeworth _now.

A lot of psychologist doctors would have said that her nymphomaniac attitude was the result of an absence of parental affection and demonstration of love, which was probably true. Her father had always treated her like she didn't exist, she hadn't known her mother and her sister had left her in Germany to go live her life.

The only one who had always been here for her had been Miles, and that was the same for him when his father had been killed.

Franziska felt one of her little brother's hands on the base of her neck while the other was beginning to stroke her ass. When he bent his head down to kiss her, he was interrupted by a:

"Sis?"

Both Miles and Franziska turned their heads to see Lang with a surprised expression on his face. It was only natural after all, he thought they were siblings.

She could tell that Miles was surprised too, because she felt the hand on her hip tightening. Maybe he was also a bit angry. He had never come to her and found her with another man. Maybe he had thought that she was only his. At this thought, she felt herself growing hot with lust and before none of the men could talk, she kissed Miles hard, forcing the way inside of his mouth with her tongue.

She heard Lang gasped, shocked.

As the kiss deepened, she remembered how good it felt to be near him and to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, she whispered to him "Take me" with her hot lips next to his ear, but before he could even managed to understand what she had said, Lang grabbed one of her arms and ripped her off of Miles' embrace.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked, his voice full of rage, and Franziska could see that he wasn't pleased at all. The young prosecutor however didn't answer, and neither did Miles. Instead her little brother asked the Interpol Agent another question:

"What are you doing here, Agent Lang?"

"I asked you first."

For a few moment, the men only glared at each other, before Miles frowned, and asked his sister instead of the agent:

"Franziska, what is he doing here?"

But she knew he had his answer when she saw his eyes staring at her now visible cleavage. She saw him clenched his fists, but it only aroused her more. A lot more than it should, actually.

"… I spent the night with him."

Miles was shocked and speechless.

"We made love all night. Well, I think I should say that we fucked each other all night."

And now even Lang looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"What?" She asked, when she noticed the agent's look, "Don't you agree? Didn't you have a good night, Mr. Interpol Agent?"

Lang tried to answer but before he could do anything she kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

Edgeworth couldn't resist. When he saw her kissing that man, he seized her arm, just like Lang had done a few minutes ago, and pulled her towards him, breaking the kiss between the other two. But Lang was a rapid man, and he grabbed Franziska's other arm trying to stop him.

Franziska was between them now, each arm being pulled in two different directions.

"You're hurting me," she snapped, "Let me go."

"No!" Both men said, before looking at the other, furious.

"She's mine," Miles hissed, "Keep your filthy paws OFF of her."

"You're fucking insane," Lang growled, "She's your sister. It's incestuous. You should be rotting in Hell for that."

"What do you even know about it? She loves me! I've always been there for her. You're a stranger for her."

"Oh, really? I'm not sure that's her point of view, Mr. Prosecutor. I was under the impression that you didn't have an important role in her life."

Franziska wasn't even listening to their argument. Feeling both of their hands on her arm, fighting for her was making her feel dizzy. _Focus_, she thought, _you're a prosecutor,_ _not a hormonal teenager._ But even the voice in her head, usually her best counsellor, wasn't able to sustain her feelings and her lust.

"Let me go," she said once more, "and I'll answer all your questions."

It took about a minute for the two of them to take their decisions, but neither of them wanted to let her go before the other did.

Miles was the first one to release her arm. He kept his look on Lang until the agent had released her too. Franziska threw them a death glare and rubbed her arms, then she sat on one of her couches.

Lang tried to come and sit next to her but Franziska stopped him with another glare, while Miles, knowing her better, sat on one of her armchairs.

"I said I'll answer your questions, and I will, but if you behave like that one more time, then you'll leave immediately. I've got no time nor need for those foolishnesses."

Miles didn't say anything, accustomed at her temper. Lang spoke first:

" Sis, I thought that we were in a relationship by now, after all we've been through, all we've experienced, I thought it was serious."

"When did I say we were in a relationship?"

"Huh?" Lang was surprised, "I thought…"

"Yes." She cut him, "That's the point; _you_ thought, but _I_ never said that."

"What?" Lang was now speechless. Franziska could see in the corner of her eye that Miles was trying not to smile at the agent's ridiculous attitude.

"Do you really think that I'm the kind of woman that would be satisfied by one sole man? Let me remind you that I'm perfect, and only the perfect man will satisfy me. And you're not perfect."

This was the perfect argument and Lang had no chance to win over her. He knew it and was obligated to give up. For now at least.

Franziska then turned towards Miles, who had stayed silent during her talk with Lang.

"Do you have something to say? I'm talking about your behavior."

"I…" He stopped himself before saying something useless, "No. I understand why you're mad at me and I'm very sorry it happened."

"Good." She said smiling. Miles was a good man, he knew where his place was, she should be rewarding him for that. She stood up, walked towards him, and gave him a little kiss on his lips. It lasted longer than expected, because she was losing herself in the feelings she had for him each time she kissed him, and of course he didn't complain.

When she finally broke the kiss, she turned her head and saw Lang and his fists clenched. He was too proud and wouldn't accept any defeat, especially coming from Miles, who was like a rival for him.

"Sis…" He said, waiting for her to listen to him. When she deigned to accord him her attention, he continued, "Who is the one you like the most? Who is the one who's better in bed?"

She was taken aback by his question because she didn't have any answer to tell him.

"I…I" She tried to speak but couldn't find any response, "I don't know."

Lang raised one eyebrow, while Miles frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Her little brother asked her.

"You're both… great… in bed," she whispered.

"I'm sorry…?"

"I said that you're both great in bed. I can't tell who's better."

The two men exchanged a look before focusing on the young prosecutor in front of them.

"Miles is the one who has always cared about me and my feelings. He's the first one who taught me what it means to care about someone. And Lang… he's taught me some things too, but in a different way, and it's not something I'm complaining about." She said, not knowing that the two men were giving her a longing look. She kept going, looking at her hands: "You're two different men. One of you is calm and loving and he taught me what it means to 'make love', and the other in comparison, taught me what debauchery, wild love and a good fuck is."

Lang and Miles looked at each other.

"Is he really like that?" They asked at the same time, mentioning the other.

"Yes." She said now clearly amused by the situation.

The two men glared at each other.

"Don't you get it?" She told them with a smirk, "Both of you are a part of my life from now on. None of you will never be able to bring me what the other is to me."

"I'm sorry Franziska, but I beg to differ," Miles said between his gritted teeth. "I'm absolutely sure that I'd be able to be as rough as him."

"If you're taking it like that, Mr. Prosecutor, then let me tell you that _I_'m able to be as nice as you in bed."

Another glare was exchanged, while Franziska sighed in exasperation.

"You're boring me. Both of you. I've got to go to work, so get out of my sight."

She stood up and intended to go back to her room to put on her outfit. But Lang caught her arm when she made the first move.

"Now now Sis, no need to be like that. Why don't I prove you that I'm better?" He turned toward Miles Edgeworth who was as surprised as her, "I'm giving you a challenge, Mr. Prosecutor. Only one round. You have to be like me and I have to be like you. If one of us can prove that he's better than the other, then the other will never touch Sis again."

Now Franziska was absolutely fuming: "I will never agree to that. It's perfectly foolish. I—"

"I'm not asking you anything Sis. Well? What do you say?"

Miles thought about it for a moment, then he extended one of his hands. "We have a deal, then," he said while Lang shook his hand.

It was Franziska's turn to be absolutely speechless. She was expecting it from Lang but Miles… She had never thought that he…

Lang's voice interrupted her thoughts:

"Come Sis. I'll show you who's better."

Franziska tried to resist, but she was a woman, and moreover Miles laid a hand on her shoulder. She was alone against two men.

"Don't be like that Franziska. I'm sure you want it."

Of course she wanted it however she did not like to lose, and the feeling of failure was lingering in the air. If she caved then that would mean that she wasn't worthy of her name and wasn't perfect. And she would never admit it.

Lang kissed her and she couldn't resist. His mouth was so soft against her lips, it had never felt like that the other times they had kissed. His lips caught hers with the utmost care and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. Franziska closed her eyes savouring the moment.

When Lang broke the kiss, she couldn't help but grab his hand, pleading him with her eyes. Suddenly a moan escaped her lips when she felt an adventurous hand between her thighs. It was Miles'.

Lang, facing her, helped her to get on her knees. Her right hand cupped his cheeks and she urged him to kiss her again but he didn't allow her.

"Take it easy Sis. Remember that I'm the gentle one."

She wanted to answer him but a cry forbade her to.

"M…Miles…!"

The prosecutor behind her had lifted her robe until he could see her now wet slit. Without any indication, he had pushed two fingers inside of her, surprising her and pleasuring her at the same time.

Edgeworth waited until she closed her eyes again and pumped his fingers in and out of her several times, listening to her moans which were getting louder each time he pushed his fingers inside. Then he added a third finger and she screamed.

All of this was confusing the young woman. The fact that they had exchanged their role made her act like an inexperienced lover, she didn't know what to expect of them and she couldn't even restrain her cries of pleasure.

While Edgeworth kept going, Lang stroked her hair, whispering soft things she wasn't even listening to. Suddenly the prosecutor stopped his actions and Franziska protested:

"N…No! Pl…please keep going I want… I want…!"

But Miles didn't listen to her. Lang threw him a surprised look.

"What are you going? You're caving?"

"Not at all, I'm letting you take her so that you can have a chance to win this challenge, even if I doubt it."

Lang frowned and said nothing, getting behind the German prosecutor. He undid the robe he had put on when he had woken up in the morning and removed his boxers, freeing his erection. He had felt himself growing harder and harder as he had watched the two prosecutors during foreplay. The agent fought the urge to immediately penetrate her wet cunt with his cock. She was so calm and so submissive that he wanted to just cave and to be as rude as he always was when he made love to her. But he contained himself, knowing that Edgeworth was watching him.

The prosecutor was kneeling in front of Franziska and was undoing his belt, already bare chested. Then he took Franziska's chin obligating her to lift her head so that he could see her eyes. He presented her with his hardened cock, saying nothing. Receiving no response, he grasped her hair and made her lips touch the head of his cock. She slowly opened her mouth at the contact and he instantly pushed his cock inside, moaning.

"You're so hot," he said, beginning to thrust forwards, forcing her lips down as far as she could manage. Feeling his climax approaching, he pulled hard, forcing himself as deep into her mouth as he could.

"Hmph…!" Was her only response, muffled by his cock inside her mouth, when the Interpol agent behind her penetrated her slowly.

"Hmph…!" She muffled again, and her eyes opened wide when she felt Miles coming into her mouth. She listened to his cry while swallowing his offering.

Miles tried to regain his breath while Lang kept thrusting slowly into her. He was managing to do it but this was a lot for him. He was biting his lips each time he thrusted into her, the feeling of her muscles tightening around him driving him mad.

Edgeworth joined him at this moment and Lang forced himself to leave her for a brief instant.

The prosecutor made very little preparation before penetrating her anus and Franziska screamed at the sensation.

"It… it hurts…!"

"It won't hurt anymore in a moment…" Miles answered between gritted teeth, also taking time to adjust himself at the feeling.

When he was ready, he pushed a little more inside her anus and pulled her to him so that her back would rest against his chest. Then he laid on his back, his hands reaching for her thighs so that he could spread them. Agent Lang didn't wait for more and pushed his cock inside her wet slit once more.

They both moved at the same moment and Franziska moaned, almost unconscious at this moment, submerged by all sides by feelings overwhelming her.

The two men wanted to be the one who would trigger her climax, so they both pushed into her with great speed. Her moans grew louder each time they thrusted and at some point, they weren't moans anymore. They were screams, she was calling for both of them and suddenly she began to cry.

"Do…do n…not stop, p…please…!"

Edgeworth knew that now he wouldn't last long; not with her shaking like that from the pleasure they were giving her. Her head was rejected against his shoulder, and he couldn't see her face but he could imagined it. He was sure that she was the most beautiful woman at this moment, and for him, her screams were the most incredible sound in the world. It seemed like she was twelve again.

"Franziska…" he whispered to her, "Please…Scream for me, like the first time we made love."

One of the prosecutor's hands found her clit at this moment. He could feel how wet she was and he began to massage her clit with two of his fingers. Suddenly one of her hands was on his and she cried with a little voice:

"M…Miles…Lang… M…More…!"

They thrusted with more speed at her demand and Miles tried to go faster while massaging her clit.

It didn't last long, because the men came inside her at the same time, triggering her release with their own.

With one last scream from Franziska, everything stopped.

Lang withdrew himself from them. Then he help Franziska before lying her down on the floor. The next minute she was already sleeping.

He exchanged a look with the prosecutor who was probably as exhausted as him. He cleared his throat before talking:

"Well…hrmm… I don't think there is a specific winner… Wouldn't you say so?"

Edgeworth smiled tiredly, "Yes I think you're right. I would say we both won."

"Then… what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Sis. Do you think she would really be happy if we both stay with her?"

Edgeworth looked at the sleeping prosecutor on the floor.

"I'd say it's her choice. And I'll stick to her decision no matter what," he answered absolutely serious.

"Seriously I don't think I'll be able to take care of her alone." This was unexpected from the agent's part. Edgeworth raised his eyebrows, then he smiled.

"I appreciate your confidence."

Lang nodded but said nothing else. He bent down, took Franziska in his arms and headed towards her bedroom. He told the prosecutor to call her office, he was sure that Franziska was way too exhausted to go to work.

When he laid her on her bed she didn't wake up. Lang looked at her for a moment with a smile. Who would have thought he would fall in love with someone like her, moreover a prosecutor who had been trained by Manfred von Karma?

"Sleep well Sis," he said before giving her a slight kiss on her cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>

**And if you want more stories about Franziska/Edgeworth or other pairings, feel free to give me ideas. I WANT to write, but I don't have any ideas! :( AND I think this fandom misses Fran/Edgeworth stories! :) Or maybe I should write gay smut between Daryan and Klavier...?**

**See you guys. ;)**


End file.
